Drunk Sex-Tandré
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: I'm pretty sure it's kinda obvious


**Drunk Sex**

André, carrying his wife bridal style, brought her inside while she kept laughing and saying gibberish, a wide drunk smile playing across her lips.

"Wee! I'm flying! I'm lifting off the ground! I've defied gravity!"

"Honey, I'm carrying you. You're not flying."

"Shut up André! No ruining my imagination!"

He rolled his eyes. He took the note to probably hold back her drinking. Up the stairs they went.

"Are we taking the stairs to heaven?" Tori asked lazily, laying her head back as André carries her.

"Yes honey yes we are."

"So heaven is in bed?" she said mischievously.

"Not tonight, Tori. With you as you are right now, I don't know if sex would be good tonight."

"Oh c'mon. You know you want it." she says, attempting to sound sexy even in her state of intoxication.

He opens the lights and sets his wife on the bed, her body just laying there lazily without much movement. He rubbed his brows and sighed.

"C'mon André," she says smirking, gesturing with her finger to come here, "get your clothes off."

"Until you sober up, no sex."

"Calm down, it won't be so bad!"

"Not now, besides I don't think it'll be hot if you're so drunk."

He turns to the shower but his wife's tight grasp on his hand and surprisingly strong pull, reels him on to the mattress with her.

"Ah! Tori what are you-"

He cut off when Tori kissed him fiercely, surprising him with the taste of beer and that she could be so active in this state.

"C'mon André, take your pants off and I'll do the same."

"Tori," he said in between kisses, "not now."

She pouted, "Fine, I'll just make you."

Next think he knew, Tori had him with his back against the head board, and straddling him as she practically rips her shirt off. André gulped a little turned on, his member erecting as his wife's butt pressed against it, his jeans being less and less comfortable. She undid her bra and tossed it somewhere else lazily, and went back to kissing him, her bare chest pressing through his thin shirt. André was getting turned on but with Tori being so drunk he was afraid of something happening, so he resisted, but Tori refuses any of it. She lifted his shirt above his head while forcing his way past his refusal.

She kissed him one more time and then has her hands all over his torso, rubbing every crevice of muscle over his well built body. He groans in arousal, her skillful hands running over his upperbody. Almost forgetting that he wanted to resist this, Tori began undoing his jeans. He kept trying to stop her in any way but Tori, even taking down 30 shots, kept him from stopping her. Apparently Tori's sex drive increases when she's drunk. She pulled his jeans and then tossed them else where, doing the same with hers quickly, making their underwear all that's left between them. André growled as his wife's almost bare butt and wet core pressed against his severely hardened member. He liked it. Of course he did, but he just wasn't used to female dominance.

She kisses him passionately one more time and then starts trailing her kisses down his torso, starting from his lips, down his neck and sucking a little on the clavicle and then down his muscled buff body, finishing at the waistband of his boxers. He gulped in arousal, excited at the thought of what was going to happen. She palmed his bulge gently an André groaned again, fisting the bed sheets in his hand. The reaction turned Tori on. She never thought that female dominance could be so fun and hot. She was quite enjoying herself after always being the submissive one. She pulls the boxers down, his erect dick slowly showing itself. She kissed the tip gently and he sighed. She giggled at his reaction and then wrapped her entire mouth over the tip, causing a low groan from her husband. She took him inch by inch slowly, causing him to groan more and more. Once she had him all the way in her mouth, she moved back up quickly, then repeated the blow job from tip to base. André panted and growled. So this is what it feels like to be dominated, he thought, not bad. Her warm, moist mouth and skillful tongue heightened his arousal and brought closer to the edge. Tori gave one last power suck and then André groaned loudly, exploding in her mouth.

She pulled him out and licked her lips then climbed back on top of him, kissing him, sharing the taste of himself with him and taking her own panties off. His member hardened quickly again, and so Tori aligned her entrance with his tip, her dripping wet core rubbing his tip. André growled in wanting. She lowered herself on him as they continued kissing. André growled, fisting his hand in Tori's hair. She was wet and tight. Tighter than usual. Of course she wasn't a virgin. He would know because he was the one that took Tori's virginity. Maybe it has been a while since they had sex. She separates their lips and then starts riding him hard and fast. He incessantly moaned, thrusting himself up inside her a little. She smiles drunkly, and rides him harder. To make things fair for him and her, he places a hand on her butt and squeezes it, earning a cute and loud gasp from her mouth. He smiled at the reaction. She pouted and kissed him again one more time. Their orgasm almost done building up, Tori began moaning with André, feeling herself closer and closer to the edge. Then their orgasm hit both of them simultaneously, and André fills her up. Gasping for breath, she falls on top of him, panting. His chest rises and sinks as he breathes quickly. Wrapping an arm around Tori's waist, he pecked her lips.

Tori slurred, "See? I told you that you would like it."

André chuckled, "Alright alright. I really enjoyed being submissive."

"Yeah. That was fun."

Finally giving into her intoxication, she falls asleep on his chest. He smiled and kisses the top of her head and falls to sleep.

**_You guys want more Tandré, I give you more. And I'm at writer's block for my Hetalia fanfic though. :/ _**

**_NinjaFlautist Out_**


End file.
